


Knock 'em Down

by KainichivonDiamond



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainichivonDiamond/pseuds/KainichivonDiamond
Summary: It was always a thrill to watch the Chargers train. There was the skill that all the Inquistion's soldiers had, if a little less refined, but with a lot more obscenity. They never cared if the Inquisitor was watching; she suspected they would actually behave worse when she came around. They were never disrespectful though, more like they were trying to make her feel welcome in their own way.





	

It was always a thrill to watch the Chargers train. There was the skill that all the Inquistion's soldiers had, if a little less refined, but with a lot more obscenity. They never cared if the Inquisitor was watching; she suspected they would actually behave worse when she came around. They were never disrespectful though, more like they were trying to make her feel welcome in their own way. Krem still saluted and nodded his head respectfully, but he was quick to join in when the rest of the Chargers started being bawdy.

Today, like many days, they'd all teamed up on Bull. They'd been pelting him for twenty minutes in between taking turns trying to knock him down. So far the score was four to the Chargers, ten to Bull.

"C'mon, Chief, don't you wanna show off a bit more for her worship?" Krem teases after succeeding in upping the score to five. He thumps his training shield with the blunted sword he'd used to trip up Bull. He grins wide at the look he gets for the effort before shooting a wink over his shoulder at where she's standing at the edge of the training area, leaning against her staff. "I hope he's a bit better when you guys are out in the field."

Jeneska laughs and chooses to ignore the half-hearted glare Bull shoots her as he hefts himself back up. "He still gets knocked down a lot, but he always gets up." She stands straight, twirling her staff before letting it rest on her shoulder. She makes her way over to stand in front of Bull and shoos him away with a prod of her staff. "I'd like to see how you'd handle a smaller target though, if you don't mind." She grins, adjusting her grip on her staff and holding it across her chest.

The Chargers let out a collective laugh and a few cheered. Bull's hand finds her shoulder; she smiles up at him and tries to ignore the way her stomach twists when he returns it. "Kick his ass, Boss." She thinks he tries to wink before realizing that the gesture doesn't exactly come across with one eye. Instead he squeezes her shoulder before moving to join the rest of the Chargers on the sideline.

They both take their stances; her staff held out in both hands, his shield up and sword held out to the side. She waits for him to move and isn't disappointed when he shoves forward for a shield bash. A blast of concussive force slows him, makes him stumble, buys her just enough time to side step away from his line of steps. Her staff twirls above her head before she slams it to the floor ground to send a channel of magic through the dirt.

His shield remains in hand, but the sword clatters to the ground when his feet are suddenly frozen to the ground, ice crawling up the sides of his boots. He makes the mistake of looking down and that's all she needs to launch herself at him. Her shoulder will be aching something fierce for days from where it collides with the shield but it is worth it. The ice weakened the moment she lifted her staff from the ground; without the grounding force of the ice and the weight against him, he collapses to the ground. The impact knocks the breath out of her, but soon enough she has it back enough to start laughing along with everyone else.

She's reaching to help pull Krem up when a pair of hands close around her hips and the ground disappears beneath her feet. She's hefted, red faced and flailing, onto one of Bull's massive shoulders. Her staff clatters to the dirt, her hands flying to grip his horn to steady herself. The cheers of the Chargers fuel the fire in her neck and ears.

Bull lifts his arm so she has a bit more space-- she can feel the way he's flexing through her trousers and finds herself momentarily distracted. His eye meets hers and his smile once again has her stomach twisting. "Way to knock him flat on his ass, Boss. That point counts for me."

"Hell it does." Krem's back on his feet, cheeks pink but smile well-humored. He salutes up at her on Bull's shoulder; she briefly wonders how Bull feels having to look down at people like this all the time. "Hope you'll give me a rematch, your worship."

She lets her hand fall from Bull's horn and instead braces it on his shoulder, wondering briefly if she is imagining the warmth of his flesh through her gloves. "So long as Bull doesn't mind me crashing your training again, sure." She could always do with more practice and she much preferred doing so with this group. Aside from Cassandra, all of her sparring partners in the Inquisition were too worried about being respectful.

Bull lets out one of his bellowing laughs, gripping her legs when the reaction nearly sent her falling off. "Drinks on whoever loses, and I'm good with it." He gives her knee a pat with his free hand and maybe she's wistfully imagining the fondness in his gaze. "We'll make a Charger out of you yet, Boss."

She beams. "Horns pointing up." The phrase is echoed by the Chargers and helps the warmth settle snugly into her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Another little drabble based on a commission http://scootscootscotty.tumblr.com/post/155304609247/scottysloth-another-commission-for


End file.
